User blog:Loka Fåghel/My most wanted Death Battles
This is basically a place where i talk about why i want some of my most wanted DB's, the connections between the characters, as well as who i think would win and why. (I should note that these aren’t listed in any specific order) Harley Quinn VS Juliet Starling HVJ7_Loka.jpeg Let’s start with the big one. Harley VS Juliet has been my most wanted fight for a decent amount if time, and to this day i still don’t understand what originally made me so invested into the matchup. I do however know for a fact that this would be the most fun and interesting matchup out of Harley’s possible battles, as well as one of the most even. Why should it happen? * Because then I’ll finally shut up about it lol * The dialogue would be amazing * It’s a hammer VS Chainsaw fight, how could you not want it? * Really, the whole idea just sounds fucking badass * Harley has still somehow not appeared in Death Battle * Lollipop Chainsaw really needs more love man * Harley’s next best opponent is Jinx... Connections? * Blonde, crazy, love sick and attractive killers with hilariously enormous melee weapons. Who wins and why? * Juliet wins. First things first, Juliet’s chainsaw is far superior than Harley’s hammer or baseball bat, as it’s never been stopped by anything Juliet wants to cut through, wether it being the floor of a building or many metres of solid steel. She’s stronger too, as Harley beating Killer Croc doesn’t stand up to Juliet sawing through a giant UFO (It was weakened at the time, but it’s still more impressive than Croc’s durability). They’ve got similar speeds and are very even when it comes to intelligence, but Juliet has the advantage of not being full blown insane. Plus, Juliet is the only one who possesses a way to heal herself, nullifying most of the damage she potentially could receive. Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname Moon_VS_Madoka_3.jpeg Why should it happen? * Easily Usagi’s best matchup * Madoka’s only good matchup * The animation would be amazing * Despite having a pretty obvious winner, it’s still a fun battle to discuss Connections? * School girls turned magical goddesses with stupidly broken magical powers Who wins and why? * Madoka wins. Usagi once wiped out the concept of chaos in her universe, but Madoka did the same thing in an infinite amount of universes (Whatever that means), and while both could be argued to have infinite power, Madoka still has showcased much more impressive feats than Moon has. Same idea when it comes to durability, as Usagi’s universal durability feats are completely overshadowed by Madoka’s multiversal ones. Usagi is technically faster, but it doesn’t really matter when the difference between power and toughness is this massive. This, alongside Madoka’s superior magic arsenal, gives her the win. Yuno Gasai VS Sachiko Shinozaki YunoVSSachikoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * We need more horror characters in Death Battle * The only one of Yuno’s matchups where the connections isn’t “Yandere” Connections? * Innocent looking, yet incredibly dangerous and brutal killers Who wins and why? * Yuno wins. She’s way more experienced with fighting in general and has a wider arsenal of weapons. She’s also stronger and faster than Sachiko, and has much more endurance than her. Plus, Darkening wouldn’t effect Yuno since she’s already insane. Bill Cipher VS Discord 6EBF4430-5F7D-4226-B4EE-149717E6CD8D.jpeg Why should it happen? * I miss Gravity Falls * It would be both epic and hilarious at the same time * Reality warpers are always fun to see in DB * Imagine if they got Alex Hirsch to voice Bill Connections? * Gods of Chaos from well known cartoons Who wins and why? * Bill wins. He’s shown way more destructive potential, as well as more dangerous magic. While Discord might be Solar System level, Bill is casually universal and is canonically considered a threat to the wider multiverse. Plus, Bill can turn Discord to stone whenever he wants, which we know for a fact that he’s vulnerable to. Noel Vermillion VS Aigis NoelVSAigisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s been years since we had a BlazBlue character in DB * Based on the DBX, the animation would be fantastic * It’s been heavily requested for a very long time Connections? * Robotic waifu’s with guns Who wins and why? * Noel wins. She has way superior physical feats as well as the better weapons. Plus, Mu-12 practically stomps Aigis. Betty Noire VS Turbo Mecha Sonic BettyVSMechaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * I miss Super Mario Bros Z * One of the only good OC themed matchups Connections? * Apocalyptic enders of worlds Who wins and why? * Mecha Sonic wins. He’s stronger, way faster, and much more durable. He's shrugged of planet shaking explosions and mountain destroying lasers, moved so fast that time itself stopped, and easily killed some of the Sonic universes strongest characters. And to top it off, all of this was in his base form. Asura VS Atrocitus AsuraVSAtrocitusLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Do i really need to explain how awesome it would be? Connections? * Rage-fuelled world breakers Who wins and why? * Atrocitus wins. Not only is Asura’s rage a perfect fuel for the Red Lantern Ring, but Atrocitus himself is on league far beyond Asura’s level. While Asura in his ultimate form is capable of breaking planets and stars, as well as punch through a galaxy-sized idol, Atrocitus is constantly fighting against Hal Jordan, who overpowered the god of willpower with his own willpower (Still makes no sense) and Kyle Rayner, who held back the big bang. i terms of speed, Asura once crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in minutes, but Hal once flew across the universe in an hour, giving Atrocitus the speed advantage as well. Still not sure? Remember that the Green Lantern constructs can hold back Big Bangs? Well, Atrocitus has consistently broken out of these constructs like they were nothing, and he can even create his own (Although it’s unknown if they’re on the same level as the GL’s ones, but they should at least be close). Asura is far from a pushover, but Atrocitus superior strength, speed, durability and ragepower gives him the win. Monika VS Giffany 38209350-BEA5-4F00-A89E-84C8AFCFD31A.jpeg Why should it happen? * A very interesting and unique battle, as we can’t rely solely on feats to decide the victor * Monika’s only good matchup * Would be interesting to see how the fight would look like Connections? * Sentient yandere computer programs Who wins and why? * Monika wins. She can easily delete Giffany‘s coding whenever she wants, and has shown to be able to survive it herself. Also, if we go by feats, then it’s Universal+ Monika VS Wall level Giffany. Ridley VS King K. Rool F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg Why should it happen? * It’s been far to long since we had a Metroid character in DB * Seeing K. Rool faking his own death and Ridley not buying it would be amazing * This could be 3D via Smash Models * If they gave K. Rool a voice, it would be the funniest thing ever * Gangplank galleon is a banger Connections? * Giant, sadistic and mass murdering reptilian pirates which are famous for cheating death Who wins and why? * Ridley wins. Technically K. Rool possesses both the strength and versatility advantage, but in the end Ridley just outclasses him in every other category. First of all, Ridley is clearly the smarter fighter, as he’s a top grade commander and strategic military commander compared to the less than genius K. Rool. Second, attack potency and durability; Even in his weakest forms, Ridley can fight evenly with Samus, who’s ice beam can freeze stars and power bombs can destroy planets. And Ridley has consistently survived hordes of these attacks at the same time. What about speed? Easy, Ridley can outrace Samus Gunship, which flies between planets in a matter of seconds. But shouldn’t K. Rool’s invisibility and faked deaths allow him the get the jump on Rid? Well... No, not only can Ridley also turn invisible, but Ridley’s intelligence means that he likely wouldn’t fall for tricks like that. Lich King VS Sauron ArthasVSSauronLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s Ice VS Fire, something we’ve never had in DB * Both World of Warcraft and Lord of the Rings has somehow not appeared in DB yet Connections? * Powerful and dangerous leaders of true evil. Also, as previously mentioned, it’s fire vs ice Who wins and why? * Arthas wins. Sauron was defeated by two hobbits while it took the most powerful warriors in Azeroth to overthrow Arthas. Plus, if the Lich King simply cuts of Saurons hand (which he could easily do since it’s a sword VS Mace fight), he wins. Luigi VS Tails; The Sequel 88EA9922-FCF8-4AF8-9258-C327D1975998.jpeg Wether it being a rematch or a remake, this needs a part two. This time, with hopefully the correct winner Why should it happen? * Luigi was robbed of his victory last time Connections? * Yes Who wins and why? * Luigi wins. Luigi is stronger than Tails (Lifting and kicking a 61 million ton castle force of 3.5 Megatons if TNT VS Dragging 10 tons), more durable (Survived a 2.4 megaton blast while Tails has no remarkable durability feats), has faster reactions (Casually reacts to and dodges lightning and lasers while Tails doesn’t), more experienced (Do i really need to explain why?), and has an overall better and bigger arsenal (Luigi can carry over 20 different power ups, multiple types of stat altering and healing items and access to aid from polterpup, E. Gadd and Gooigi, and all that’s not even mentioning his bottomless gloves, which grant him an infinite amount of these power ups and items while Tails only has access to his airplane and a few drones). Even if Tails gets to use his super form, Luigi can counter it with many different types of invincibility and invisibility granting items, plus Luigi has dealed with opponents like Super Tails before in his base form while Tails barely has any fighting experience at all. Rosalina VS Palutena Space_Waifu_VS_Sky_Waifu.jpeg Why should it happen? * Why not? * Could be 3D via Smash Models Connections? * Beautiful goddesses of different Nintendo worlds from space and heaven respectively Who wins and why? * Rosalina wins. Even if you ignore Rosa’s Universe resetting feat, she still wins via Bowser and Mario scaling (Multi-Solar System to Multi-Galaxy) whereas Palutena’s still only island. And even after highballing Palu to Solar System, Rosa is still far beyond of what Palutena is capable off. Shantae VS Filia ShantaeVSFiliaLokaFåghel.png But Loooka! What about Shantae VS Lilac!?!? - Some guy Honestly, i prefer this because: * It’s an unique matchup with interesting animation potential * It would allow for a lot of creativity with their respective abilities * Skullgirls hasn’t appeared in DB yet * I just like Filia more than Lilac and would rather see Shantae fight someone i actually care about * It’s really fucking close, which would make for a very exiting battle Connections? * Waifu’s who attack with their hair Who wins and why? * Filia wins? I’m gonna be honest, i don’t actually know who wins this, they’re very equal in a lot of ways. First off all, they’re almost equal in strength, Shantae fought the Pirate Master, who crated a storm over an entire town (This storm was created by the same dark magic which also fuels him, so Shantae should be equal), but Filia defeated The Skullgirl, who tore down an entire tower and threw it across a town, so they’re about equal in that matter. As for versatility, Shantae has a LOT of items and magic to use, but Samsons shapeshifting can grant Filia an equal amount (And before you say that Shantae can just use her sword to chop of Filia’s hair, other people have tried that and it didn’t work, she would most likely just piss Samson off). Filia probably(?) has the durability advantage, as the foes she fights against are generally more powerful than the ones Shantae does, so theoretically she should be able to power through Shantae’s arsenal and kill her before she can transform... but Shantae is a lot faster than Filia (Shantae dodged lightning while Filia scales to Valentine, who dodged machine gun fire), so while she should be able to outmanoeuvre Samsons shapeshifting, she still doesn’t have a way to put Filia down. I legitimately don’t know who wins, but I’m betting on Filia due to her superior defences and range. Lucina VS Kitana 0FEB92BF-87E4-42AA-8DB0-65772C51C41F.jpeg Why should it happen? * The DB curse might make Lucina her own character in Smash * Fire Emblem has still somehow not appeared in DB yet * Would probably be 3D because duh Connections? * Time traveling, blue princesses who can kick ass Who wins and why? * Lucina wins. She’s stronger, faster and has a bigger arsenal of weapons than Kitana, not that it really matters since the Falchion far outclasses any of Kitana’s options. Also, Lucina has dealt with far tougher foes than Kitana has. should note that despite defeating him in Mortal Kombat 11 Kitana shouldn’t scale to Shao Kahn as she’s never shown that type of physical power in the past. Gaara VS Sir Crocodile Cue_Star_Wars_sand_mem.jpeg Why should it happen? * Gaara was robbed of his victory last time * We haven’t had a One Piece character since S4 * Probably the only One Piece VS Naruto match where the One Piece character wins Connections? * Shonen sandbenders Who wins and why? * Crocodile wins. No matter what he tries, Gaara can’t actually harm him unless he uses water, which he doesn’t have. He shouldn’t be able to control Croc’s sand body, while Croc can easily use Gaara’s own sand against him. Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn FU_Nuts_&_Dolts_is_canon.jpeg Why should it happen? * It’s already confirmed lol * It’s a goddamn Scythe battle Connections? * They’ve both got Scythes? Is that it? Who wins and why? * Maka wins. She scales to island level stuff while Ruby barely reaches large building, her speed really doesn’t help her against Maka (Especially if Maka crushes her aura, which she totally could), and Crescent Rose pales in comparison to Maka’s Soul and Black Blood Dress. Plus, Ruby’s Silver Eyes only work on Grimm. Akame VS Killua AkameVSKilluaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Neither Akame Ga kill or Hunter X Hunter has appeared in DB yet * Akame wins are always nice Connections? * Quick, teenage anime assassins Who wins and why? * Akame wins. First of all, Killua isn’t immune to poison, he’s only resistant as he’s never shown to endure lethal poisons before, so Akame’s sword would still kill him with one cut. Akame is also faster, as she reacted to lighting (A speed Killua has never shown to match, even in Godspeed), and more powerful, as she matched Esdeath (Who‘s country level, far beyond Killua’s power). Rain VS Zuko RainVSZukoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Rain’s my favourite MK character and the DB curse might put him in the next Mortal Kombat * The more Avatar in Death Battle, the better Connections? * Prince who controls fire & lightning VS Prince who controls water & lightning Who wins and why? * Rain wins. Not only is he thousands of years older than Zuko, giving him way more experience, but it’s also a battle of fire VS Water. But Zuko is quicker right? So he should be able to incinerate Rain at will? Well, no. Not only can Rain easily teleport out of the way, but none of Zuko’s attacks would be able to kill him since he survived Kotal Kahn’s beam of sunlight (Which should be able to reach 27 million degrees Celsius). Ibuki VS Ino IbukiVSInoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * I really like ninja battles * It just makes a lot of sense Connections? * Ninja with weird hair Who wins and why? * Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa Sexy_slippery_snake_sisters.jpeg Why should it happen? * Again, One Piece hasn’t been in DB since S4 * Stay/Fate Night still hasn’t appeared in DB Connections? * Two beautiful snake women who are known for petrifying their foes Who wins and why? * Rider Wins. She surpasses Boa in strength, speed and durability while also possessing the superior tactics and battle strategies. However, the biggest factor is that Rider’s petrification is leagues better than Boa’s, as she doesn’t even have to hold eye contact while Hancock does, even then, Rider’s visor would protect her from Boa’s petrification powers if that wasn’t the case. Saiko Bichitaru VS Nora Valkyrie It_makes_more_sense_than_you_think.jpeg Yeah, i know what you’re thinking, but trust me, it makes more sense than you think. Why should it happen? * Saiko is probably the only DB worthy SMG4 character * It’s a hammer fight * Would be interesting to see what they would do with it Connections? * Hammer wielding, energetic (for different reasons), and powerful gals from series with good characters but not the best writing. Who wins and why? * Saiko wins. She’s far stronger, faster and leagues more durable than Nora. She’s strong enough to knock a mech with her hammer so hard it blows up and even KO Master Hand with one attack, She’s quick enough to block minigun fire and SSG Goku’s Kamehameha, and though enough to survive a collapsing mansion and a city-levelling nuke. Nora’s semblance isn’t gonna do much to actually hurt Saiko. Broly VS The Juggernaut Power_of_Rage.jpeg Why should it happen? * It could be 3D? (Most likely not, but maybe!) * It fits in so well with Asura VS Atrocitus Connections? * Two incredibly buff dudes with the power to easily break the world Who wins and why? * Broly wins. While Juggernaut has tossed around people like Thor and Hulk, Broly was able to defeat both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, and even forced Gogeta to use Super Saiyan Blue in order to defeat him. Noob Saibot VS Reaper Shadows_of_Death.jpeg Why should it happen? * Because it would be cool * Imagine the Edgy talk between them * God imagine the Edgy music track Connections? * Former allies of heroes turned evil after their death. Also, edgyness Who wins and why? * Noob wins. The only way for Reaper to get a chance at killing Noob is staying in his Wraith Form, but Noob’s ability to disable special moves gives him the advantage. That, alongside his shadow clones and portals, makes this battle pretty clear cut Pyramid Head VS Nemesis PyramidVSNemesisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * The more horror characters in Death Battle, the better * Adding to that, the more Resident Evil in Death Battle, the better * S.T.A.R.S... Connections? * Legendary monsters from horror survival games Who wins and why? * Blake VS Mikasa BlakeVSMikasaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * It’s Blake’s only non-garbage matchup * Probably Mikasa’s only DB option * Blake winning a DB could make Qutibah21 finally shut up Connections? * Black haired, sword wielding hot anime(ish) girls who swing around to combat giant monsters Who wins and why? * Blake wins. Let’s be honest, Mikasa can’t do shit to Blake’s aura, and while she holds the speed, reaction and agility advantages, as well as the ability see through Blake’s Shadow Clone Jutsu, Blake far outclasses her when it comes to strength and durability. She also has the experience and intelligence advantages over Mikasa, and Gambol Shroud is a far batter weapon than any of Mikasa’s choices. Kakashi VS Aizawa KakashiVSAizawaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Naruto wins are always nice * Despite being a stomp, it would still be fun to watch Connections? * Powerful anime mentors with eye related abilities Who wins and why? * Kakashi wins. Kakashi just far outclassed Shouta when it comes to strength, durability, speed, versatility and abilities. Aizawa “may” be smarter than Kakashi, but that’s really all he got going for him And if Aizawa disables Kakashi’s powers, it wouldn’t matter as Kakashi far outclasses Aizawa physically and his arsenal of weapons are greatly superior to Aizawa’s limited options. Meta Knight VS Zero MetaKnightVSZeroLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Erron Black VS Jesse McCree ErronVSJesseLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Category:Blog posts